Siempre juntos
by SoraHyuuga
Summary: NejiTenTenLos dos se van a una mision... confesaran su amor? que pasara en esa mision?espero k os guste!


**Siempre juntos**

En la aldea de Konoha, todo estaba muy tranquilo, cada ninja estaba con su misión, había una pareja en la puerta de Konoha.

**TenTen: **Vamos hiendo Neji?

**Neji: **Hn.

**TenTen:** Siempre con tu típica respuesta ¬¬

**Neji: **Hn.

**TenTen: **--U

**Neji: **Vayamos hiendo... tenemos que atrapar a ese asesino...

**TenTen: **Hai

Los dos salieron en busca del asesino, Tsunade les había mandado en esa misión, era un ninja que usaba sus técnicas para matar a la gente por diversión, mientras que buscaban al asesino, la noche cayó sobre ellos.

**TenTen: **Se a echo de noche y todo! Por que no seguimos mañana?

**Neji: **Hn.

**TenTen:** Lo consideraré como un si --U

**Neji: **... ¬¬

Cada uno se echo en el suelo, dándose la espalda, TenTen se quería acercarse a el, pero no se quería arriesgar, ella tembló y Neji lo sintió, así que dio media vuelta y abrazó a la muchacha, esta sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, pero se giró para ver mejor a Neji.

**TenTen: **Neji?

**Neji:** Tenías frío...

**TenTen:** Bueno... arigatou ///

**Neji: **Hn. ¬///¬

TenTen rió feliz y abrazo a Neji, este sentía el rubor en sus mejillas, y sentía mucha vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer, al día siguiente, cuando la luz del sol le dieron en sus rostros, Neji abrió los ojos, cuando los abrió completamente, vio a una TenTen durmiendo entre sus brazos, parecía un peluche de porcelana, la veía muy... linda durmiendo.

**Neji: **_"Que linda... tal vez... ella no sienta lo mismo que yo siento por ella..."_

TenTen comenzó a abrir los ojos, con una mano se fue frotando los ojos, y con la otra estaba en el torso de Neji, cuando abrió del todo los ojos, vio a Neji que la estaba mirando, sintió como el rubor rojo se le subía en todo el rostro.

**TenTen:** KYAAA!!

**Neji: **Por que chillas? ¬¬

**TenTen:** Eh? Yo... porque no me esperaba que me estuvieras mirando /// 

**Neji:** Hn.

Los dos se fueron levantando, y volvieron en busca del asesino, Neji utilizó su Byakugan, comenzó a mirar por el alrededor, cuando sintió que algo iba a por TenTen.

**Neji: **Cuidado!

**TenTen: **Eh?

Neji se había puesto en el medio, y dos Kunais se clavaron en su hombro.

**TenTen:** Neji!

**Neji: **Ves con cuidado...

**TenTen: **...

**¿?¿?: **Vosotros sois los que contrataron para capturarme?

**TenTen:** Tu eres ese asesino?!?!

**Asesino:** Exactamente... mis siguientes víctimas seréis vosotros!

El asesino sacó una Katana de debajo de su capa roja, fue corriendo a donde estaban los chicos, rozó la mejilla de TenTen, cuando Neji le iba a atacar con el Hakke, este había desaparecido.

**Neji: **Tsk.

**TenTen:** Dónde se a metido!

**Neji: **Byakugan!

Neji miraba por todas partes, pero no lo encontraba, se puso detrás de TenTen.

**Neji:** TenTen...

**TenTen:** Si?

**Neji: **Haz esto...

**TenTen:** Bien

Neji se fue del lado de TenTen y desapareció, TenTen sacó dos pergaminos y los puso a cada lado de ella, comenzó a hacer sellos.

**TenTen:** Soushouryuu (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)

Un gran humo apareció en ella salto con los pergaminos en las manos y a sus dos lados aparecieron dos dragones, comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y millones de armas pasaban por todo el bosque cortando algunas ramas de los árboles, Neji estaba detrás de un árbol para protegerse de las armas, el asesino acabo apareciendo delante de TenTen dispuesto a matarla, pero Neji se paró en frente de el y puso la postura de Hakke.

**Neji: **Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou! (64 golpes!)

Neji comenzó a dar golpes por todo el cuerpo del ninja asesino, hasta estamparlo en un árbol con el último golpe.

**Asesino: **Aaah!

Cuando el asesino se apoyó al árbol y se sentó, este se fue transformando en pequeños murciélagos y este iba desapareciendo.

**Neji: **Nani!

**TenTen: **Parece... ugh...

**Neji:** TenTen!

El asesino apareció detrás de TenTen y la había clavado la Katana en pleno estómago, TenTen cayó de rodillas a la rama del árbol, tocando la herida de su estómago, veía como la sangre caía por su estómago y su camisa rosada se iba manchando de sangre, esta sentía como las fuerzas le fallaban y cayó de la rama, Neji fue corriendo hacia TenTen para cogerla, al llegar al suelo, la dejó en la tierra, vio que la herida de la muchacha era grave, miraba con odio el lugar donde estaba el asesino, pero no estaba allí.

Neji intentaba curar la herida de TenTen tapándole la herida para que parara de sangrar, pero algo se le clavó en la espalda, que atravesó su pecho, Neji miraba con odio y temor detrás de el, era el ninja, este sentía mas odio hacia el asesino.

**Neji: **Tu! Como te atreves a hacerle eso a TenTen!

**Asesino:** Nani!

**Neji: **Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou! (128 golpes de divinidad!)

Neji daba golpes al cuerpo del ninja con mucha ira, el último golpe se dirigió al pecho y lo estampó al árbol, el asesino cayó al suelo, comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

**Neji: **arf! Arf!... TenTen!

Neji se acercó corriendo a donde estaba TenTen, sujetó fuertemente una de las manos de la muchacha, las lágrimas pasaron por las mejillas de Neji, sentía como las fuerzas le fallaban así que cayó al suelo, pero se acercó a TenTen y la abrazó fuertemente.

**Neji:** TenTen... se fuerte... aguanta...

**TenTen:** Neji...

**Neji: **TenTen! No hables... aguanta! Te llevaré a la aldea a que te curen...

**TenTen:** Neji... siempre te quise decir algo...

**Neji: **no hables...

**TenTen:** no... quise decirte... que... yo... siempre te ame... y te amo Neji...

**Neji: **TenTen... yo también te amo...

Neji acercó su rostro con la de la TenTen y junto sus labios con los de ella, Neji sintió entre sus brazos, que TenTen dejaba el cuerpo muerto y cerraba los ojos lentamente.

**Neji: **No! TenTen! Aguanta! No me dejes solo! necesito que estés a mi lado! Aguanta... ugh...

Neji sentía como las fuerzas le dejaban y comenzaba a verlo todo oscuro, comenzó a llover, la lluvia caía sobre ellos.

**Ninja: **Godaime-sama! Les encontré!

**Tsunade:** Déjame verles!

Tsunade toma el pulso de cada uno, su pulso era muy lento y débil.

**Tsunade: **¡Corred! ¡Tenemos que curarles!

**Medico:** Pero Godaime-sama! Dudo mucho que puedan sobrevivir con estas heridas tan profundas, lo mejor es dejarles morir en pa...

**Tsunade: **¡Cállate! ¡Cálate! ¡Cállate! ¡Yo soy la Hokage de la aldea de Konoha! ¡Y mi deber es cuidar y proteger a mis aldeanos! ¡Así que llevároslos al hospital de Konoha! Si no sobreviven... si mueren... te juro que el responsable de esto ¡lo serás tu! ¡¿lo entiendes!?

**Médico:** Ha... Hai... ¡Traed las camillas!

Cuatro Médicos Ninjas trajeron dos camillas, en una pusieron a Neji y la otra TenTen, se fueron corriendo a la aldea, Tsunade se mantenía cerca de los cuerpos de Neji y TenTen, cuando miraba sus cuerpos mal heridos con heridas profundas y graves, se le caían las lágrimas de rabia, por no poder haberles protegido y por haberles enviado a ellos en vez de otros ninjas mas preparados que ellos, al llegar a la aldea, se fueron corriendo al hospital y entraron a cada uno en una sala, Shizune se fue con Neji y Tsunade con TenTen.

Pasaban las horas y nadie salía de ninguna de las dos salas, después de una hora, la luz de una sala se apagó, alguien iba corriendo hacia esa sala, cosa que hizo que se chocara contra una chica.

**Chica:** ¡Ouch! Ves con cui... ¿eh? ¿Lee?

**Lee:** Tsunade... lo siento... pero es que escuche que mis dos compañeros se fueron a una misión y que están en grave estado y me preocupé mucho...

**Tsunade:** No te preocupes... TenTen esta a salvo, no corre ningún peligro, ahora iba a ver como estaba Neji y a ayudarles un poco en la sala, Neji estaba peor que TenTen... así que...

**Lee:** ¡No! Se que Neji es fuerte y saldrá de esta... dudo mucho que deje sola a TenTen, porqué si es así... iría a donde fuese él para matarlo por segunda vez...

**Tsunade: **... Se nota que estás enamorado de TenTen... pero... ¿por qué no intentas 'seducirla'? igual como lo intentaste con Sakura, aunque no te funcionó...

**Lee: **...no quiero que se enamore de mi... se perfectamente que ella está enamoradísima de Neji... desde siempre le ha querido... por eso no haré nada, solo les ayudaré para que estén a solas... además... ¡a mi aún me gusta Sakura-san! Ella no me quiere, pero por lo menos conseguí que me respetara y no me llamara cejas- encrespadas...

**Tsunade:** ¿Has probado en decirle lo que sientes por ella?

**Lee: **Siempre se lo digo... pero ella siempre me rechazó... además, ella está interesada aún de Sasuke, aunque este no haya vuelto a Konoha... yo no soy nada comparado con Sasuke...

**Tsunade:** Eso no es verdad...

**Lee: **¿eh?

**Tsunade:** Yo pensaba lo mismo de Jiraiya, decía todo el tiempo que era inferior a Orochimaru, que no conseguiría vencerle, que nunca conseguiría ser un Sannin... pero ahora le veo con otros ojos, aunque siga siendo el mismo pervertido de siempre, por lo tanto... Sakura te respeta... y puede sentir algo mas que amistad hacia ti _"Tal como me dijo ella, tu le tratas mejor que Sasuke, por lo tanto que lo que siente por ti no es respeto... sino amor"_

**Lee: **Arigatou Tsunade-sama

**Tsunade: ** Bueno, puedes visitar a TenTen, ahora te avisaré cuando puedas ver a Neji

**Lee: **Vale, muchas gracias otra vez Tsunade-sama

**Tsunade: **No hay de que

Tsunade se fue dirigiendo a la sala donde estaba Neji, al entrar, se le congeló todo el cuerpo, Neji estaba tumbado en el suelo lleno de Kanjis, con médicos ninjas a su alrededor intentando salvar su vida y con un agujero en el pecho y no paraba de sangrar, su piel era mas pálida de lo normal, Tsunade se le acercó y puso una mano encima de la herida concentrado un Chakra verde intentando para la hemorragia.

**Tsunade: **Neji... no mueras... no te mueras... si te mueres... nunca te lo perdonaré... porqué TenTen se pondría muy triste y estaría como Sakura cuando se fue Sasuke... ¿eh?

Tsunade sintió como Neji levantaba la mano débilmente hacia el hombro de Tsunade.

**Neji: **No pienso morir... no quiero dejar a TenTen sola... la amo demasiado... así que no se preocupe... pero... dime, ¿como está ella?

**Tsunade:** ella está bien, está sano y salvo, por lo tanto tu tienes que sobrevivir

**Neji:** menos mal... ella esta bien...

Neji iba cerrando los ojos lentamente, la mano que estaba apoyada en el hombro de Tsunade iba cayendo poco a poco hasta caer al suelo, Tsunade miraba con miedo a Neji, ponía sus dos manos en los hombros de este y lo iba meneando mientras lloraba y sus lágrimas caían por el rostro del muchacho.

**Tsunade:** no... ¡No! ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Ábrelos! ¡Piensa en TenTen! ¡¿Qué crees que hará ella sin ti?! ¡¿eh?! Abre los ojos... snif. Snif.

**Shizune: **Tsunade-sama... ¡Chicos! ¡No paréis! ¡Seguid intentando salvar su vida!

**Médico:** Ha... ¡Hai!

Lee-TenTen 

**TenTen: **mmmm...

TenTen iba abriendo los ojos lentamente poniendo una mano tapándose los ojos, pero al verse la mano vendada, se levanta de golpe y comienza a mirar por todos lados, dándose cuenta que estaba en el hospital de Konoha, y a su lado, ve que había un chico de ropa verde.

**TenTen: **¿Lee? ¿qué hago yo aquí? Se que estaba una misión con Neji y... ¡¿Dónde coño está Neji?!

**Lee: **Tra... tranquilízate TenTen... él está en una sala, los médicos y Tsunade-sama están luchando para que se mantenga en vida... pero están tardando demasiado... ¿eh? ¡¿Nani?!

TenTen comenzó a llorar y se tapo el rostro con ambas manos.

**Lee: **¡No llores por favor! Sabes perfectamente que Neji es fuerte... y que saldrá de esta... así que por favor... no llores, si lloras haces que me ponga triste...

**TenTen:** Si... pero...

**Lee: **Él es fuerte, por qué crees que se salvo del filo de la muerte al intentar rescatar a Sasuke? Porqué pensaba en ti... y así se mantendría vivo... así que ahora no tirara la toalla... solo tienes que esperar y tener paciencia...

**TenTen:** snif. Snif. Muchas gracias Lee, eres un buen amigo

**Lee: **jeje

Por el pasillo, se escuchaban pasos dirigiéndose a la habitación de TenTen, y ven que era Shizune, que se apoya en la puerta para poder respirar para después mirar a Lee y TenTen.

**TenTen:** ¿y... Neji?

**Shizune:** ...

**TenTen: **Contesta por favor

Shizune se puso derecha y sonrió a ambos.

**Shizune:** Hyuuga Neji está sano y salvo, no corre ningún peligro y todo gracias a Tsunade-sama, y también por su voluntad de no rendirse

**Lee:** ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Yuhu! ¡¿Escuchaste eso TenTen?! ¿TenTen?

Dos lágrimas solitarias pasaron por la mejilla de TenTen sonriendo para si.

**TenTen:** Que alegría... menos mal que está a salvo...

**Shizune: **Bueno, solo tiene que estar uno días en reposo... mejor visítale mañana Lee y ves a casa, ya es muy tarde

**Lee: **Vale, mañana me paso ¿vale TenTen?

**TenTen:** jeje Vale

Todos se fueron y dejaron a una TenTen feliz, salió de su cama y comenzó a observar las estrellas por la ventana de la habitación, pensaba que esa luna era igual de hermosa que Neji, de repente, comienza a escuchar unos pasos sospechosos, así que saca un Kunai silenciosamente y escondiéndose en un armario, al ver entrar a una persona, se lanzó a la figura misteriosa cogiéndole del cuello.

**TenTen:** ¡VETEEE!

**Figura: **¡Baka! ¡¿No ves que soy yo?!

**TenTen:** ¿eh? ¿Neji? ¡UAAAH!

TenTen se había soltado de Neji alejándose de él poniéndose muy roja, pero después se le volvió a acercar y le cogió una mano.

**TenTen:** ¿Te encuentras mejor? ¿No deberías estar en tu habitación?

**Neji: **Si, me encuentro bien, no quiero estar a mi habitación, prefiero estar contigo... TenTen...

Neji miraba a otro lado completamente ruborizado, TenTen rió feliz y le abrazó fuertemente juntando sus labios con los de él, este la rodeó de la cintura tumbándola a la cama abrazándola fuertemente, hasta que los dos se quedaron completamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente las enfermeras miraban de reojo la escena de Neji y TenTen abrazados, esos hicieron que se rieran y se fueran tranquilas.

FIN 


End file.
